Cupcakes Parody OneShot
by kittyninja321
Summary: Almost every pegasister or brony knows of the MLP creepypasta/fanfiction Cupcakes, featuring Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. Anyways, I made a twist on Cupcakes, a fanfic of a fanfiction, with a little hint at Sweet Apple Massacre if you haven't heard of it, don't look it up! . Features Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. HINTS at mild violence, but doesn't contain any.


Rainbow Dash soared through the sky. She had finished moving clouds around into pointless shapes, and she was bored. The sky was clear, and she decided to show off and perform the Sonic Rainboom so all of Ponyville would see. She narrowed her eyes, bent her legs, and sped up, the wind shooting by her. She sped by the schoolyard. To the children's horror, she crashed into Little Timmy, that weird purple unicorn from outer space. As he started sobbing, the young ponies started coming towards them. Tears welled up in Rainbow Dash's eyes. She had skinned her leg! As three teachers approached her menacingly, Rainbow blinked. "I-I'll go now..." she said, chuckling nervously, then sped away.

After more flying around, Rainbow Dash realized she was supposed to meet Pinkie Pie in a few minutes for something. But Pinkie Pie was kind of creepy. Rainbow Dash considered her options, sitting on a cloud. She could go visit Pinkie Pie, who was always doing something strange. But sometimes she was alright. Like that one time when they pranked everyone and her weird friend Gina or something got all mad and left. But Dash was told by her parents that going to someone's house alone was a risk. Especially Pinkie Pie. She was creepy. Or Dash could fly around like she did all day, everyday. She decided she would fly around all day, and visit Pinkie Pie later.

Flying around for a long time, Dash landed on Applejack's farm for a break. She saw Big Macintosh walking by. "Hey, Big Mac? Do you like veggie burgers?" she asked.

"Not veggie, nnnope," Big Mac mumbled happily through the knife and rope in his teeth. Rainbow Dash shook her head. Big Macintosh was a strange pony sometimes.

Bored again, Rainbow Dash sped back through the sky, then veered to avoid crashing into Fluttershy, who was flapping her wings happily.

"Oh my Equestria, somepony almost crashed into me!" Fluttershy whispered, hyperventilating.

"Relax, Fluttershy, it's me, Rainbow Dash," Rainbow Dash soothed.

"Don't yell at me!" Fluttershy whispered.

Dash rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm off to Pinkie's."

"Ooh, can I come?" Fluttershy asked.

"Okay," RD nodded. At least now she would have company while facing her creepy friend. So she sped towards Pinkie's house, then slowed down so Fluttershy could fly slowly behind her.

O.O (time change, I think)

It was almost midnight by the time they got to Pinkie Pie's house. Rainbow Dash knocked on the door, Fluttershy behind the door petting Gummi, who was outside for some reason. Pinkie Pie opened the door, eyes wide and bloodshot.

"Oh, hey Rainbow Dash. You're late! My parents are upstairs, so I have the shop to myself. We're gonna have fuunn and gamess! HERE, EAT THIS CUPCAKE!" at the end, Pinkie's voice got drastically deeper. Fluttershy stepped out from behind the door, Gummi on her hoof. 'Hi, Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash, I thought you were coming allonnne?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Fluttershy wanted to tag along." Rainbow Dash explained, pushing the cupcake Pinkie was waving out of her face. "I-I'm not that hungry, thanks."

"I-I'll eat it, if you don't mind," Fluttershy shyly volunteered.

"Whatever, better you than no pony." Pinkie muttered.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked.

Ignoring the question, Pinkie Pie invited them in. "You two are gonna help me bake cupcakes," she said cheerily.

Fluttershy leaned against Rainbow Dash."Fluttershy, are you okay?"

"Hey, Pinkie Pie? When did you grow... two heads...?"

Pinkie Pie didn't respond. "Since my parents are asleep, I can make a special batch of cupcakes. Come on, girls, help me get some stuff out of the basement."

Rainbow Dash dragged a half-asleep Fluttershy down the stairs, Pinkie Pie bouncing happily ahead. The light from the doorway was the only light in the basement, and Pinkie Pie ran back up the stairs, shutting the door. "Here, Dashie." she said in a slow, happy tone. "Let me turn on the lights."

Rainbow Dash dropped Fluttershy, who giggled when she hit the floor. She was getting creeps out. The lights turned on, and Dash squinted, shielding her face. When her eyes adjusted, she looked at the stairs. Pinkie Pie was gone. "Fluttershy?" she asked nervously.

"She's right here!" Pinkie giggled, making Rainbow Dash jump. She turned around to see Pinkie Pie beside an examination table, with Fluttershy strapped down on it.

"Haha, Pinkie Pie, this is your best prank yet. But me and Fluttershy gotta get home and go to sleep." Dash chuckled, her voice cracking. She backed up to the stairs.

"Rainbow Dash, I haven't done any pranks today..." Pinkie Pie murmured, confused.

"And no, you only just got here, silly!"

Rainbow Dash's forehead was wet with perspiration. "Pinkie Pie, what's going on?"

"Me and you are making cupcakes, remember? I think we should cook them down here."

Rainbow Dash pointed at Fluttershy with a hoof. "So, is that a bed?"

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie grinned, nodding.

"Oh, okay." Dash was relieved. She thought something weird was happening.

"Will you go over there by that painting and get me that covered cart?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Sure!" Rainbow Dash trotted cheerfully by painted pony skulls, to the cart Pinkie wanted. On the wall beside it was Rainbow Dash's name written in something red. "Um... Pinkie? Why is-"

"Surpriisse!" Pinkie said quickly. "I'm making you a painting for your birthday!"

"But we don't have any red paint right now in Ponyville..."

"Oh, I make my own."

"Okay. So what's in this cart?" Dash asked, about to lift the cloth on it with a hoof.

"NOTHING!" Pinkie said forcefully, jumping on top of it and wincing.

"Are you okay?" Dash asked, as Pinkie Pie got off the cart and dragged it to Fluttershy, her stomach covered in needles.

"Yes," Pinkie Pie muttered. "I'm fine." She went to take off the cloth.

"WAIT!" Dash shouted, and Pinkie Pie paused.

"What?"

"What's that?" Rainbow Dash pointed at an outfit wit twenty cutie marks on it and six sets of wings on the back.

"My Nightmare Night costume..." Pinkie Pie muttered, reaching for the cloth.

"Oh..." Rainbow Dash looked around. "PINKIE PIE!"

"... What." Pinkie Pie said, getting frustrated.

"My leg hurts. Do you have a band-aid?" Dash asked, pointing at her scuffed leg.

"Deal with it." Pinkie Pie ordered, reaching, once again, for the cloth.

"Buut it huurrrrrrts!" Dash whined,rolling on the floor.

"I DON"T CARE!" Pinkie Pie shouted, eyes wide.

Rainbow Dash started crying. Pinkie Pie glared at her for a moment, then walked over to her. "Stay right here." she said, pointing at the ground with a forehoof.

"Okay!" Rainbow said happily. She watched as Pinkie Pie went up the stairs and back to the main shop.

Sitting there, Rainbow got bored. So she stared at Fluttershy. The pony woke up, confused. "Where are we?"

"In Pinkie Pie's basement. We're gonna make cupcakes! But first Pinkie Pie's gonna get me a band-aid."

"Why am I strapped down?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's a new bed style, I guess. I think we're having a sleepover."

The door to the shop opened, and then slammed. Pinkie Pie stomped down the stairs and handed a band-aid to Rainbow Dash. "But it's on my left leg, and I'm left hoofed!" Dash whined.

"UGH!" Pinkie Pie growled, whirling around. She snatched up Rainbow Dash's leg, and grabbed the band-aid with her teeth. "HERE!" She stuck it down.

A few minutes passed, while Pinkie Pie stared at Dash, with an angry look on her face. Since Rainbow Dash didn't have anything else to say, she turned back to the cart. As she grabbed the cloth with her teeth, preparing to pull it off, Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie Pie yanked off the cloth, revealing a selection of sharp knives and surgical tools. "What. do. you. want?!"

"I have to go to the bathroom..." Rainbow Dash whined.

"HOLD IT!" Pinkie Pie shouted, grabbing a knife.

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Pinkie Pie?!"

"NOT YOU TOO!"

Fluttershy's eyes watered. "I- I just wanted to ask why you have a knife."

"Pinkie Pieee!" Rainbow whined, prancing back and forth.

"Rainbow Dash, please shut up."

"But I gotta go to the bathroom!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Pinkie Pie hissed through her teeth.

"But Pinkie Pie, you don't want her to soil herself." Fluttershy pointed out softly.

Pinkie Pie dropped the knife. "FINE! FINE, COME ON, RAINBOW DASH. LET'S GOO TO THE BATHROOM!" she used, with mock happiness.

"Okay!" Rainbow Dash said cheerfully, following Pinkie up the stairs. "Is this a sleepover?" she asked as her friend led her to the bathroom.

"Yes." Pinkie Pie growled, pointing to the bathroom door. "Go."

Twenty Minutes Later

"I was bored so I played with the soap and then took a bubble bath."

"You TOOK A BUBBLE BATH?!" Pinkie shouted.

"Shh. You might wake your parents!" Rainbow Dash whispered.

"Let's go." Pinkie Pie ordered, storming back to the basement, with a squeaky clean Rainbow Dash behind her.

Pinkie Pie locked the door to the basement, then approached Fluttershy with the knife. "Now, let's get started."

But Fluttershy was asleep again. Pinkie Pie sighed and poked her in the stomach, but she wouldn't wake up. So she went back upstairs to get a blowhorn. She came back, locked the door, and prepared to blow it.

"PINKIE PIE!" Rainbow Dash shouted, causing Pinkie Pie to drop the blowhorn.

"WHAT THE HAY COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT NOW?!"

"I-I just wanted to have a blowhorn too..." Rainbow Dash started bawling.

"There's only one." Pinkie Pie growled.

"Can I use it?" Dash asked, excited.

"Yes. You can use my stupid blowhorn." Pinkie Pie picked up her blowhorn and stormed over to Dashie, who blew it happily.

"Pinkie Pie...?" Fluttershy woke up and called her friend's name.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Pinkie Pie grinned, picking up her knife.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom now, too."

Pinkie Pie performed a stale face, although that's impossible for a pony.

"C-can I go?"

"Yes. You can. Let's go."

So Rainbow Dash sat there playing with her blowhorn while Fluttershy went potty.

A few minutes later, Pinkie Pie strapped Fluttershy back in, and everyone was quiet.

"When's it my turn to sleep on the fancy bed?" Rainbow Dash asked, bored of her horn.

Pinkie Pie sighed. "When Fluttershy is done."

Pinkie Pie picked up the knife, finally ready to start preparing her 'cupcakes', when there was a knock on the door. "Pinkie Pie, honey, it's time for your friends to go home!"

Pinkie Pie stood on her back hoofs, pulled at her mane, and screamed. "AAAUUUGH!"

A few minutes later, everypony was upstairs. "Thank you for inviting us over, Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy murmured.

"Anytime." Pinkie Pie muttered, her poofy hair down in her eyes.

"Bye, Mr. Cake! Bye, Mrs. Cake! Bye, Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash shouted, waving her hoof vigorously. "I had a great time. Bye!"

Pinkie Pie slammed the door before they could say anything else. With that, the two pegasi were on their way home


End file.
